


Интимность

by helenbeauty01



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Жизнь состоит из моментов. Алина и Женя знают это очень хорошо.
Relationships: Evgenia Medvedeva/Alina Zagitova
Kudos: 3





	1. откровенность

Журналист шутит об откровенном разговоре, и Женя улыбается. На Алину не смотрит. Боится, что взгляд ее выдаст.

«Откровенный разговор» — это блестящие глаза и зацелованные губы, сорванные вздохи и много раз сказанное «люблю».

Таких разговоров Жене откровенно не хватает.

Она отвечает что-то остроумное — все смеются; Женя косится на Алину и видит, что та не отрывает взгляда от своих рук. На нее не смотрит. Боится.

Алина редко смотрит ей в глаза, всегда — куда-то в сторону. На пол, на губы, на сложенные на коленях руки, на трещинку на потолке — и никогда в глаза. Пока Элизабет отвечает на вопрос, Женя зажмуривается и восстанавливает в голове картинку: Алина берет ее за руку и сразу же, робко, слегка по-детски тянется к губам. Немного смущается, когда Женя отвечает на поцелуй, хотя, казалось бы, они делают это в сотый раз.

Просто теперь каждый поцелуй — особенный. Сейчас каждый поцелуй — это событие.

Губы мягкие, податливые, Жене хочется запомнить каждую черточку, каждый их изгиб. Она кладет ладони Алине на скулы и побуждает поднять подбородок. Алина дышит тяжело, на ее щеках выступает легкий румянец, пробивающийся сквозь косметику. Она смотрит в пол.

— Алина, — говорит Женя, ласково проводя большим пальцем по скуле. — Алина. Посмотри мне в глаза.

Алина не реагирует, только кусает губы.

— Пожалуйста? — просит Женя.

Алина поднимает взгляд.

— Евгения, расскажите, пожалуйста, о своей травме.

Женя коротко выдыхает. Не сейчас. Сейчас у нее пресс-конференция.

Алина всё ещё не смотрит.


	2. тренировка

Когда Алина впервые видит Женю на общем катке, она вздыхает и прикусывает губу. Отворачивается и начинает разминать шею и плечи перед тем, как выйти на общий лед и наконец-то встретиться с ней лицом к лицу.

Алина стоит около самого борта, и проезжающая мимо Женя обдает ее ледяным ветром. Алина ловит ее взгляд.

В нем отражается решимость. Сделать максимум, прыгнуть как можно больше, победить соперниц даже на тренировке.

Алина в последний раз проверяет, насколько хорошо размяты плечи, и снимает с коньков чехлы.

Лед в Сайтаме хороший. Мягкий, катучий. Алина улыбается, когда лезвие легко рассекает гладкую поверхность. Она обожает этот звук. Он всегда успокаивает.

Немного размявшись, она начинает прыгать. Одинарный, двойной, тройной, лутц-риттбергер, еще один. Тренировка проходит идеально. Алина улыбается и немного отпускает себе, заходя на очередной каскад.

Мимо проносится Медведева в своем сногшибательном топе, и Алине в голову приходит небольшая затея, как поддразнить Женю. Она разгоняется через весь каток и начинает прыгать: лутц, с ним риттбергер, еще один и еще, и еще, и еще… с последнего она, не удержавшись падает, но слышит удивленный возглас полупустых трибун. И самое главное — Женя обращает на нее внимание.

Она криво улыбается и поправляет сбившуюся лямку топа. Алина ухмыляется в ответ и отворачивается, заходя на очередной каскад.

Как тебе такое, Женечка?

Тренировка заканчивается, и Алина, раздав несколько автографов, уходит в раздевалку. Тело приятно ломит после хорошей работы, и она потягивается, чувствуя, как распрямляется спина.

Она не видит, но чувствует, как неслышно отворяется дверь в пустую раздевалку, и внутрь заходит Медведева.

Они молчат. Каждая в тишине собирает свои коньки, переодевается в спортивный костюм и складывает тренировочную форму в сумки. Алина краем глаза отмечает, что Женя не сняла свой очередной топ, и в голову приходит еще одна интересная мысль.

Она растягивает губы в уверенной улыбке и подходит ближе. Женя поднимает на нее слегка удивленный взгляд, но тут же собирается — смотрит с вызовом. Это так приятно. Это возвращает Алину на год назад, когда она точно так же подошла к ней в раздевалке перед Чемпионатом Европы. Тогда Женя поцеловала ее сама, но сейчас Алина наклоняется и проводит ладонью по ее щеке.

Женя замирает, напрягается, но не двигается с места, позволяя, немного подаваясь вперед, к ладони. Алина оглаживает ее скулу и, хихикнув, чешет за ухом.

В глазах Медведевой — чистое удивление, и Алина, не выдержав, смеется в голос.

— Только не ври, что не скучала по этому, Жень, — говорит она. Быстро чмокает ее губы и, подхватив сумки, вылетает из раздевалки.

В ответ не доносится ни слова.


	3. муж

— Можешь сфотографировать меня, пожалуйста? — улыбается Женя, протягивая айфон и глядя в глаза.

Вначале Алина теряется. Смотрит на телефон так, будто Женя предлагает ей что-то неприличное. Вздыхает и растягивает губы в вежливой улыбке.

— Да, конечно.

Женя снимает блокировку и включает камеру.

— Смотри, — говорит она и надевает шапку с ушами. Алина хмыкает. Медведева таскает эту шапку повсюду, снимая только на выступления, и выглядит в ней невероятно мило. — Я хочу сесть вот сюда, — она отодвигает стул, — а ты подойди близко и сфоткай меня сверху, хорошо?

Алина кивает и становится туда, куда указывает Женя. Она не знает, почему та попросила именно ее, а не своих многочисленных приятелей и приятельниц, но просьба приятно отзывается в груди. Женя вся светится, выбирая позу и поправляя шапку. В конце концов она выпускает прядь отросшей челки, и Алина не удерживается от улыбки — Медведева выглядит непозволительно мило.

— Готова? — спрашивает Алина, и Женя тут же кивает.

— Да, можешь фотографировать.

Женя подпирает подбородок кулаком и слегка лукаво смотрит в камеру. У Алины перехватывает дыхание — настолько, что все фотографии выходят смазанными и заваленными. «Хватит, — говорит она себе. — Сосредоточься».

Женя такая… Алина закусывает губу. Просто «такая». Взрослая, умная, красивая, уверенная в себе. Совсем не та Женя, с которой они расстались год назад. Совсем не та. Прошлая Женя исчезла, растворилась, унесенная Олимпиадой. Алине кажется, что она никогда не знала ее по-настоящему. И никогда не сможет узнать.

Она вздыхает и отдает Жене телефон.

— Надеюсь, там есть удачные кадры, я не особо умею фотографировать.

Женя улыбается и забирает телефон; ее пальцы случайно касаются пальцев Алины. Загитова машинально отмечает, что они теплые и слегка влажные — как раньше.

— Всё в порядке, Алинка, спасибо большое. — И Женя тянется ее обнять.

Алина неловко замирает, но затем тоже обхватывает талию Медведевой, прижимая ее к себе. Объятие длится всего пару секунд; Алина отстраняется первой.

— Не за что, — слегка смущенно улыбается она и, попрощавшись, уходит. Женя ее не удерживает.

.

.

.

Зайдя в свой номер, Алина ложится на кровать, не снимая костюма Лары Крофт, и смотрит в потолок. Это было неловко. Отвратительно неловко. На Алину запоздало накатывает дикое смущение, и она подавляет в себе желание закрыть лицо руками. Сердце гулко колотится в груди, пульс стучит в ушах.

Она хнычет и вслух произносит:

— Почему я так реагирую?

Ответа, конечно же, не поступает.

В общем-то ничего страшного не произошло, решает Алина. Женя просто хотела побыть милой и, возможно, завести разговор с бывшей одногруппницей. Нужно было быть немного приветливей.

Она вздыхает и берет телефон, заходя в инстаграм. На нее тут же сваливается огромное количество уведомлений и сообщений, но Алина игнорирует их. Целенаправленно ищет профиль Медведевой и видит, что та все-таки смогла отобрать удачную фотографию.

Красивая.

Алина улыбается, глядя на выпущенную из-под шапочки челку. Ставит лайк и, поразмыслив, убирает. Этот лайк обернется десятками громких заголовков и бесконечными вопросами в интервью. Вместо этого ее взгляд падает на комментарии.

На вопрос о том, кто сделал фотографию, Женя уверенно отвечает: «муж». Алина не выдерживает и прыскает. Муж. Подумать только.

_То есть муж, да?)))))_

Женя отвечает спустя пару минут.

_ага  
ты же не против, да?_

_Это предложение?_

_рассматривай как хочешь)))_

Алина отправляет в ответ смеющиеся смайлики, чувствуя, как стена между ними дает трещинку.


	4. пригласишь меня на танец?

Алина берет Женю за руку и большим пальцем нежно гладит тыльную сторону ладони. Ветер приятно треплет волосы, шум многочисленной толпы дарит спокойствие. Обычно Алина нервничает среди людей, но с Женей — нет. С Женей всегда спокойно.

Они гуляют по вечерней Вене, любуются огнями красивейшего города Европы. Алина покупает им по мороженому и смеется, когда Женя роняет подтаявший кусочек себе на блузку. Женя смешно морщится, но тоже улыбается.

Они заслужили эту короткую передышку. Заслужили забитыми до отказа графиками, постоянным вниманием прессы, невозможностью открыто демонстрировать свои отношения — даже сейчас у обоих лица скрыты за широкими солнечными очками и кепками. Такова цена популярности. Но Алина готова ее платить. Все-таки в том, что вы олимпийские чемпионки и мировые звезды, есть свои плюсы.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Женя, когда они вместе с другими людьми останавливаются около уличного музыканта, играющего на скрипке невероятно красивую мелодию. У Алины перехватывает дыхание. Этот человек создает что-то невообразимое с помощью своего инструмента.

Вопрос Жени застает ее врасплох, поэтому Алина только пожимает плечами и смущенно улыбается.

— Пригласишь меня на танец? — шепчет она, крепче сжимая родную ладонь.

Женя лукаво улыбается и отвечает:

— Но ведь никто не танцует.

— Тогда мы будем первые.

Композиция заканчивается и, получив свои аплодисменты и вознаграждение, музыкант переходит к следующей мелодии. Она более плавная и спокойная. Женя выводит Алину на небольшой клочок свободного пространства и обнимает за талию, начиная плавно покачиваться в такт музыке.

Им одобрительно хлопают, и вскоре присоединяется несколько других пар.

Алина обнимает Женю за талию, крепче прижимая к себе и кладя голову на плечо. За эти несколько лет, которые они провели вместе, они стали по-настоящему родными друг другу. У Алины не было никого ближе Жени, и, как ей казалось, у Жени не было никого ближе Алины.

«Я так люблю её. Невероятно люблю».

— Я люблю тебя, — вырывается вслух.

Женя улыбается и, зарывшись ладонью в ее волосы, отвечает:

— Я тоже. Я тоже тебя люблю.


	5. бортик

Наступил вечер, когда Женя решила немного покататься перед тем, как уехать в отель. Подготовка к шоу давно закончилась, и вторая группа фигуристов постепенно покидала лед, почти не разговаривая, — все устали после насыщенной репетиции.

Женя в тишине обула ботинки коньков и встала на лезвия, немного попрыгав на месте, чтобы размяться. Не то чтобы она собиралась заниматься чем-то серьезным вроде прыжков или вращений, но она знала, что неразмятое катание чревато растяжениями и болью в мышцах.

Она положила телефон на скамейку и сняла чехлы с лезвий, направляясь ко льду, и только сейчас заметила в дальнем углу катка одинокую девичью фигуру. Из-за не очень хорошего зрения она не могла разглядеть, кто именно оставался на катке. Женя нахмурилась, не понимая, как она могла не услышать шорох лезвий и чьи-то шаги.

— Хэй! — воскликнула она на английском и приветственно помахала. — Почему ты еще тут?

Это прозвучало немного грубо, и Женя поморщилась. Иногда она была совершенно ужасна в выражении своих мыслей.

Девушка встрепенулась и двинулась к бортику. Чем ближе она подъезжала, тем яснее Женя могла различить черты ее лица. К тому же, она бы ни за что не спутала этот стиль катания — за три года совместных тренировок каждое движение врезалось в память.

— Алина? — улыбнулась она. — Почему ты задержалась так поздно? Тебя не ищут родители?

— Привет, — смущенно улыбнулась Загитова. — У меня не получается одна связка в показательном, и я решила дождаться, пока все уйдут, чтобы немного попрактиковаться.

Женя понимающе кивнула — она сама поступила бы точно также.

— Давай я посмотрю и помогу немного поправить движения? — искренне предложила она.

Алина смутилась, ее щеки порозовели, и она неосознанно втянула голову в плечи.

— Я… Я не против, — ответила она. — Только это Бэд Гай, — осторожно уточнила Алина, наблюдая за жениной реакцией.

Упоминание этой песни обидой кольнуло в груди, но Женя заставила себя подавить это неприятное чувство — ей хватило дурацкого «конфликта» в сториз, и она не хотела развивать тему лично.

— Так даже лучше, я знаю музыку, — улыбнулась она, стараясь, чтобы улыбка получилась искренней и добродушной.

Алина кивнула, отъехала от бортика и, глубоко вздохнув, начала двигаться. Женя тут же узнала хореографию Глейхенгауза и внутренне поморщилась. Движения Алины были резкими и дерганными, она куда-то торопилась и в конце концов, споткнувшись, упала на колено.

— Эй! — Женя облокотилась об бортик и подозвала Алину к себе. — Ты слишком торопишься. Мне кажется, ты спешишь даже больше музыки. Постарайся расслабиться, не нужно пытаться в одну секунду впихнуть десять движений.

И когда Алина подъехала вплотную, наклонилась к ней и заговорщески прошептала на ухо:

— Я разрешаю тебе выкинуть половину движений. Данил не узнает.

Алина хихикнула, наклонившись вперед, и Женя мазнула губами по ее скуле. Они быстро отстранились друг от друга, и Женя прокашлялась.

— В том куске, который ты показала, вполне можно убрать скобку и выкрюк перед вращением, чтобы ты не падала. Иди попробуй.

Алина кивнула и повторила связку. На этот раз она старалась не спешить и, хотя хореография все еще оставалась дерганной и мельтешащей, Алина не упала и сделала прекрасное вращением.

— Умница! — Женя счастливо улыбнулась и захлопала в ладоши. — Так лучше, правда?

— Ага, — кивнула Алина, оперевшись на бортик рядом. — Спасибо большое, если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, продолжала падать.

— Не за что, милая, — ответила Женя и раскрыла руки для объятий.

Алина прильнула к ней и вместо того, чтобы похлопать по спине или положить голову на плечо, коротко чмокнула в губы и, порозовев, буквально унеслась с катка.

— Что… — только и успела пробормотать Женя, приложив ладонь к губам, чувствуя, как забилось сердце в груди.

Но Алины на катке уже не было. Кататься Жене расхотелось.


End file.
